The applicant of the present invention has previously proposed a solid state laser of a phase synchronizing type that is considerably compact in size, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2-198441. According to this proposal, a plurality of pumping laser beams generated from a plurality of laser diodes are radiated on a laser medium at its different positions to produce thermal lenses in this laser medium. The thermal lenses, the laser medium and mirrors disposed before and after the laser medium constitute a laser resonator, whereby a plurality of laser beams are generated from the laser medium.
Study of experimental results of the previously-proposed laser light generating apparatus, however, revealed that adjoining oscillation regions of the laser medium tend to oscillate with opposite phases. Consequently, when a pumping laser beam radiates the two oscillation regions of the laser medium to generate two laser beams, then the far field pattern of the two laser beams presents a double-hump response as shown in FIG. 6 so that the conventional laser light generating apparatus cannot generate a laser beam whose strong energy is concentrated within a small range,
In view of the aforesaid aspects, the present invention is to provide a laser light generating apparatus which can generate a laser beam whose powerful energy is concentrated within a small divergent angle.